


Need, Unrequited

by dentedsky



Series: Life, In Between [1]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Community: dbsk_flashfic, Double Drabble, M/M, Male Friendship, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentedsky/pseuds/dentedsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Changmin’s wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need, Unrequited

The night before Changmin’s wedding it’s Yunho who’s fretting, checking and rechecking everything is in order before Changmin’s big day. Changmin’s exhaustion catches up with him; when Kyuhyun gets up for another beer Changmin slips side-ways on the couch and falls asleep then and there, eyelashes sweeping against his cheeks as he blinks them closed. Kyuhyun leaves with a murmured comment regarding Changmin’s lack of excitement and Yunho agrees, he’s noticed that too. After he’s gone Yunho stands in the lounge room doorway, hands loose by his sides as he stares at Changmin curled on the couch. He dims the lights and goes to him with the intention of helping him undress but pauses with his fingers curled under the hem of his jumper.

He feels the insidious guilt creep upon him.

There was a point where they were going to have a joint wedding but their fiancés had been against it, and there’s a relief in Yunho’s heart but there’s also an insatiable craving for this man’s reciprocated love, to bask in their shared happiness. Tonight Yunho takes Changmin’s hand and holds on, wonders if he will die from this overwhelming need. Then Yunho burries it, and lives on.


End file.
